Musical thoughts
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: One shots for all the characters on Major Crimes. Inspired by songs.
1. Blow me by Pink

Understanding the situation

Blow Me by Pink

_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please_

_Anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe_

_I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins_

_You'll be sorry, my dear_

_All the lies, All the lies_

_Will all be crystal clear_

She didn't understand their situation. Why is it that everyone kept saying things like that to her? If Daniel thought those words would get her on his side then he was in for a rude surprise. Sharon was quite used to those particular words being said to her after a life in FID. Not understanding someone's situation was right up there with telling her that she couldn't do something as an excuse for attempting to get Sharon on another person's side. It never worked of course because Sharon knew exactly what was going on every time that phrase was said. While Daniel tried to get Rusty to talk Sharon just watched. She knew that Daniel was eventually going to mess up and Sharon fully intended to see that he paid for the lies that she could catch him on. Let him tell her she didn't understand or that she couldn't do something. He'd find out fairly quickly that Sharon was the wrong person to mess with when it came to Rusty. Sharon just hoped that she could shield Rusty from the fallout afterwards. But while Rusty got into the elevantor to leave with Daniel she decided that she would give Daniel one more chance to do right by his son. Just for today Sharon wouldn't worry about what trouble was heading their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling down

Glee-I feel pretty/unpretty

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'

Nothing like Brenda coming to visit to make Sharon feels like the ugly stepchild. The major crimes squad had been having a good day with their case and they had finally gotten a deal out of their suspect when Brenda came by to say hello to the team. As soon as Brenda came into the room everyone but Sykes ran over to her and it was like Sharon didn't even exist anymore. They were laughing together just like old times and Sharon just wished that she could get the team to respect her as much as they did Brenda. Even Rusty went straight to Brenda when he first saw her, which for some reason hurt worse than being excluded by her squad. Sharon couldn't watch the happiness anymore but as she turned away she noticed that Sykes looked kind of sad too. Sharon gave her a small smile, understanding that she was not the only one that had no place with the celebration. But as Sharon turned to go to her office she felt a hand on her arm dragging her towards the squad. Brenda had come over and actually wanted Sharon to join them and Rusty brought over Sykes. This surprised Sharon (which Brenda could tell) so Brenda explained that she wanted the entire family together, old and new members alike. As the others started including Sharon and Sykes a smile came to Sharon's face.

Maybe they were starting to see Sharon as a good person instead of the evil witch.

But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty


	3. Never give up

Doing what it takes

Alexz Johnson-Never give up

#

Amy Sykes was used to being insulted because of the things that she had done to get this job. While she could admit that some things about Sharon Raydor bothered her it did not bother her too much to kiss up to Raydor. Sykes wanted to be on the Major Crimes squad and if she had to butter up to the captain to keep the position then that is what she is going to keep doing. She would never give up on earning the respect of her fellow officers. Though lately it seemed like Sykes was spending less time proving herself now which made her feel better about everything she had to do. It just went to show that not giving up on her dreams was the right decision no matter what people thought of her methods.


	4. Long winded and hurting

Long winded and hurting

Mark Wills-Don't Laugh at me

_Don't laugh at me__  
__Don't call me names__  
__Don't get your pleasure from my pain__  
__In God's eyes we're all the same__  
__Someday we'll all have perfect wings__  
__Don't laugh at me_

Did they think that he had no feelings, Tao wondered to himself. They turn to him every time they needed to know something and then they make fun of him. Each time they say that he takes too long to explain things Tao wonders why the rest of the team bothers to ask him anything. Just because he likes to make sure they know everything about what they ask it becomes something that they tease him about. Tao was not sure that they realized how it felt every time they dismissed him for no reason. Oddly enough one of the few people that listened to him was the one person that everyone complained about. Sharon Raydor might not be perfect but she was not the evil person that everyone thought. Tao decided that no matter what happened with the squad he would support Captain Raydor because she say beyond the knowledge to the man.

And the thought of having someone on his side gave Tao hope for the others.


	5. Reassurance and bonding

Reassurance and bonding

Don't dream its over-glee

Sharon was starting to get really concerned with the way that Rusty was acting after the confrontation with Daniel. At first he seemed to be happy with the things worked out but as the days past Rusty felt into a sort of depression. Nothing Sharon did seemed to help with Rusty's troubles and she was running out of ideas on how to help him. After Rusty went to bed hours earlier than he normally did Sharon knew that she had to do something fast. As she sat at her desk Sharon watched the commercials that were showing on the TV that Rusty left on. But one particular commercial caught her attention and Sharon had a good idea to cheer Rusty up. She just hoped that the rest of the team was willing to help her out….

It didn't take long to convince everyone to help her since they had noticed Rusty's mood lately as well. Practicing for what they had in mind took a little longer so about a week after Raydor brought the idea to their attention everyone was ready.

Sharon lured Rusty to an abandoned room in the police building where the team was waiting for them. He looked confused to see everyone lined up when he came into the room but when Sharon told him to stay put he did as he was told. After glancing at Sharon Buzz started singing and the others joined in when they were supposed to.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without__  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup__  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost__  
But you'll never see the end of the road__  
While you're traveling with me___

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in__  
They come, they come to build a wall between us__  
We know they won't win__  
Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof___

My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste__  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page__  
__[ Lyrics from: c/crowded+house/dont+dream+its+over_ ]__  
Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over__  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in__  
They come, they come to build a wall between us__  
We know they won't win___

Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart__  
Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof__  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief___

Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over_  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in__  
They come, they come to build a wall between us__  
We know they won't win___

Don't let them win_  
Hey now, hey now__  
Hey now__  
Hey now, hey now__  
Don't let them win__  
Hey now, hey now__  
Don't let them win__  
Hey now, hey now_

After the team was finished singing to Rusty he just stood there looking at them in shock. But as he looked at them a smile started to form and tears appeared in his eyes. It took a minute but when Rusty trusted his voice again he thanked everyone for their support. Everyone smiled at him and Sanchez reminded Rusty that that is what families did for each other. Then he suggested that everyone should go out for dinner, which seemed like a good idea to everyone.

With Sharon's arm around his shoulder Rusty watched his family walk out of the room and decided that he didn't need his birth parents to be happy.

Don't dream its over-glee


	6. Sunny little Prank

**Sunny little Prank**

_A pocketful of sunshine- by natasha bedingfield_

There were not many times that Sharon Raydor felt comfortable enough to tease someone about something they thought was embarrassing.

She more than likely would have left Rusty alone but after he spent an entire week pranking her, Sharon felt that it was time for some payback.

And the perfect chance came after catching Rusty watching the scene from Easy A where Emma Stone was dancing to A Pocketful of Sunshine.

She should there watching him singing along with the actress and she couldn't help the laugh that came out.

Rusty turned quickly and he went bright red when he saw Raydor standing there.

"It's a good song." He said, turning off the TV.

He then ran to his room and didn't come out until dinner. He pretended nothing had happened while Raydor was planning her prank.

Two days later Raydor decided that it was time to get Rusty a cellphone just in case she needed to contact her.

After she chose a phone she looked at it and she thought of a way to really personalize the phone just for Rusty.

But her prank was not discovered until a few hours later when Flynn decided that he wanted to be the first caller.

Rusty was standing right in front of Flynn, talking to the squad about a picnic that the department was throwing later that week.

Suddenly Rusty's phone starting ringing, but instead of the normal ring it was the song that Raydor had caught him singing to.

The entire squad turned to look at Rusty and he turned red again.

Then the sound of laughing came from Raydor's office and Rusty couldn't help but start laughing too.

He knew right then that Sharon really cared about him.

No one else had ever cared enough to prank him.

The moral of the story: do not try to prank Sharon Raydor (even if it shows that she cares).


End file.
